dog_story_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pluto
Pluto is walking alone on the beach of Destiny Islands one morning when suddenly a familiar scent drifts through the air. Pluto stops and sniffs the wind, his nose loudly sniffing and snorting away as realization slowly dawns on the dog. Miles away down the beach is Kairi! Pluto begins panting and barking loudly, bounding off at high-speed down the beach. Kairi, dressed in her usual revealing attire, was smiling as she looked out at the ocean, hands behind her back in a sexy pose. Just then, loud barking is heard. Kairi is shocked and turns to see Pluto appear from around a corner, bounding down the dunes, panting excitedly. WOLF-WHISTLE! he thought as he saw Kairi. His nostrils flared as he then took in a powerful whiff of her smell. WOOOOOOOOLF-WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIISTLE! This is what rang through the dog's head as he ran ever faster toward the startled girl, his tongue absolutely soaked in saliva. Panicking, Kairi begins running away, stumbling along with Pluto giving chase. Kairi running just makes the dog even more excited to catch her, and he stays hot on her heels. She runs around a large rock, but Pluto intercepts her by running around the other way. Kairi frantically turns around and runs some more before climbing up on top of the rock. She looks down at the barking Pluto, who jumps at her, making her draw back, startled. Pluto places his large front paws on the rock and, slobber dripping from his tongue, jumps up and licks Kairi right in the face. This big, slobbery lick immediately makes Kairi break into a huge grin. Kairi giggles as she turns her head away and brushes the hair out of her face before putting a hand to her wet cheek as she grins fondly at Pluto, who licks his lips at the taste of her skin. "Hahahahaha! Well hi again, Pluto!" Kairi remarked, "Funny seeing you here!" Pluto then gave a couple barks and began to lick her face repeatedly. "OK, OK, it's nice to see you too!" Kairi then playfully nudged Pluto off, who sat in front of her panting. "Hehehehe! Silly doggie! How'd you find me?" Kairi asked. Pluto demonstrated this by sniffing Kairi over and barking. Kairi lifted an eyebrow and grinned tomboyishly. "Oh, so you smelled me, huh? Heh! Do I smell good?" Pluto nodded and barked in reply, and, excited after getting a whiff of her skin, gave her a full-face lick from her chin to her bangs, soaking it all in his wet affection. He then began to lick her skinny legs, leaving a trail of slobber on each of them as he dragged his tongue all over them. "Hehahahahahaha! Slow down there, boy!" Kairi shouted. But Pluto was too infatuated by Kairi's divine taste to listen, and just continued to give her sloppy kisses, this time to her hips. At last, the dog's huge tongue licked from Kairi's hips, up her midriff, past her chest, and slurping off the side of her face, with slobber flying all over her in the process. "Woah! Woooahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Kairi slapped at her knee as she laughed boisterously, while Pluto rather loudly licked his lips in pleasure. Category:Stories Category:Pluto Stories Category:Beach Stories